


Flashback

by krazikrys



Series: Frick & Frack [8]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: After Brian's wife shuts him down on their anniversary, he decides to take a shower and forget about things. Except, he remembers what he believes is the first time with his lover. Only later does he find out that it didn't really happen the way he thought.





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> No clue where this one came from.
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them. But damn if Frick & Frack keep this up, I'm gonna need a new computer!

Brian and Leighanne had actually had a good time together that night. Baylee had made himself scarce, thanks to his band. Brian thought he was actually going to get some time to be with his wife. But when they had gotten back to the hotel, she said she’d had a headache and headed to bed without him.

Disappointed, Brian headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Standing there, he began to get undressed. His mind wandered to the last time he had been with Nick. Nick had specifically asked about tonight and he had shut him down, thinking he was going to get time with his wife. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he thought it might have to do with her managing Baylee’s career while on the road and all that she was doing with it.

Brian checked the water before climbing into the shower. He pulled the curtain shut and stood underneath the water, letting it cascade over his head. He let his mind wander. As he stood there, an image flashed through his mind. Closing his eyes, he let his hand slide down his body as he drifted into the memory.

_Brian peeled his eyes open and then closed them again. The light streaming in through the window made his head hurt. He rolled over and attempted to open his eyes again. Through a blurry haze, he saw blonde hair and a gorgeous face sleeping on the pillow next to him. He slid over closer, realizing at that moment that he was naked. He didn’t remember how that had happened, but he didn’t really care at that moment. Reaching up, he gently stroked the bare shoulder that wasn’t covered by the sheet. “Hey,” he whispered._

_The blue eyes popped open. “Hey,” came the reply. “How are you feeling?”_

_Brian grinned but winced at the action. “Like I’ve been run over by a horde of fans.”_

_“With as plastered as you were last night, I wouldn’t expect less.” There was a long pause. “What’s the last thing you remember?”_

_Brian inched closer, saving his pounding head for the last movement. “I remember us making out, but that’s about it.”_

_There was a sigh. A hand stroked Brian's cheek. "You were so out of it, Baby."_

_Brian slid his body forward, his feet mingling with the blonde before him. "I know," he replied. His hand grazed against the blonde’s skin. “You know what we talked about last night?” he whispered._

_Leaning closer, the blonde said, “Yeah. Is it still something you want?”_

_Brian closed his eyes for a moment. He sighed before opening his eyes. “Only you. No one else.”_

_Lips met his own and he hungrily kissed back, trying not to move too much as that caused his head to pound. “Baby, this isn't likely going to be the most comfortable thing you’ve ever done,” Brian was told when he broke for air._

_Brian tried to laugh. “It’s not the first time I’ve had drunken sex.” He stared as those blue eyes widened. “Or hungover sex either,” he added. _

_There was a moment where Brian was looking at just blonde hair as the other person in bed rolled over to grab something from the nightstand. Rolling back over, hands slid around Brian’s waist and lips were back on his. “Baby, are you sure?”_

_Brian groaned and slid closer. “Yes, Nick, I’m sure. And if you ask again, I may change my mind.”_

_Nick placed both his hands on Brian’s face and kissed him. “I am serious though, Bri. It’s likely gonna hurt, no matter how much lube I use.” _

_Brian nodded slowly, wincing at the pain. “Can’t be worse than my head right now.”_

_Nick gently guided Brian as he rolled over on his side. For once, Brian was glad he was the only one of the group who stayed at this hotel while on their Vegas runs. He knew there was no way one of the other guys was going to find out about what he was about to engage in. He had loved Nick for years but swore he’d never do anything about it, mainly because Nick was underage. Then he’d met Leighanne. That had been a rough time for the best friends. Their friendship was strained. Brian had gotten married and became a father. Nick fell into drugs and alcohol, battled his weight. When things finally fell back into place with them, Nick was the one tying the knot and becoming a dad. But now, everything felt right. They were in another run of their Vegas show. There was a new single on the horizon with the talk of a new album within the next year. Things just felt right and Brian wanted to capitalize on it._

_Brian felt Nick’s hand on him and groaned as Nick gently slid a lubricated finger into him. It wasn’t painful, just unusual and the same sensation followed as Nick added a second finger and eventually a third. “Baby, are you ready?” Brian nodded, not quite sure he knew what Nick meant at that moment. “We’ll go slow,” Nick whispered. Brian moaned and winced as he felt Nick begin to slowly push his way inside him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as he felt a slight burning sensation. It wasn’t worse than his headache. And it felt strange at the same time because there was this sensation of pleasure that was running through his body as well._

_True to his word, they did take it slow. So slow in fact, that it wasn’t very long of Nick thrusting into Brian that he made Nick stop. The pleasure was intense, but so was the pain. As Nick pulled away from Brian, he helped the older man roll over and kissed him gently. “Oh, Baby, you are so amazing,” Nick whispered into Brian’s lips. Nick’s hand slid down between their naked bodies and landed on Brian’s erection. “Bri,” Nick whispered, “remember when we used to do this to each other in Germany?” Nick’s hand slowly stroked Brian._

_Brian groaned. “You were supposed to forget we ever did that,” he said, tipping his head back. His own hand found Nick’s erection, still well lubricated. They took their time massaging each other until they both exploded, Brian feeling like he might either fall back asleep or be wide awake at that moment, he couldn’t decide which. They both opted for sleep and pressed their bodies together, dozing back off for a few more hours before having to get up and get on with their normal lives._

Brian glanced down at himself and realized that he had just ejaculated in the shower, remembering the first time he had been with his lover. The water had gone cold and in a strange way, it felt refreshing. He rinsed himself off, knowing that he wasn’t going to get much of anything for at least a couple of days until they got to St. Louis. Turning the water off and grabbing a towel. He quickly dried off and hurried off to bed, hoping his wife hadn’t realized he wasn’t in bed yet.

Brian was looking for an opportunity to get Nick’s attention. He wanted to tease him a bit, set the stage for some time together in St. Louis. But he couldn’t really find anything discrete enough. He wasn’t as brazen as Nick was, doing something on stage. He really wanted to keep their relationship a secret and he could almost feel the eyes of the other guys on them when he and Nick played around on stage. So Brian had to be discrete, casual, almost nonchalant in his advances toward Nick. But that made them so much more difficult.

Brian and Nick usually didn’t stand next to each other in Meet and Greet photos unless one of the fans suggested it. It wasn’t very often because most were so starstruck they could barely get words out. But on this evening in Birmingham, one of the fans had wanted to be next to AJ and requested Nick and him trade places. Brian was overjoyed. He had an idea to get Nick’s attention. As they were positioning themselves for their photographer, Justin, he casually slipped his right hand into the pocket of Nick’s shorts. Nick didn’t seem to notice, or at least didn’t let on that he did, even when Brian casually moved his fingers, copping a feel that no one could really tell.

They went back to their regular positions of Brian next to AJ with Nick not even saying a word as Brian removed his hand from his pocket. Brian thought he had gotten away with it. As they were leaving the VIP area, Nick fell into step beside him and led him to a room. Brian’s heart was pounding, thinking they might catch a quick make-out session before the show. But once they were in the darkened room, Brian quickly realized that wasn’t going to happen. Nick pinned him against the wall and ferociously whispered, “What the fuck, Brian? For someone who doesn’t want to get caught, you sure do have a lot of balls copping a feel during photos.” Brian just stared at him, unable to say anything at all. Nick stared at him. “What? Did Leighanne shut you down the other night?”

Brian gawked at Nick. It was then his own anger bubbled over. “Yeah, she did,” he angrily whispered back. “But it gave me some time to remember us.”

“What about us?” Nick asked, backing up a step.

“Our first time, in the morning.”

Nick stared at Brian. “That wasn’t our first time,” he quietly stated, staring at the ground.

“It wasn’t?” Brian asked, shocked.

Shaking his head, Nick said, “No. You don’t remember our first time because you were completely hammered.” Brian stared, mouth open at Nick. “It’s not what you think, Bri. You wanted it. You undressed yourself, begged me repeatedly.”

“But… But…” Brian stammered. “The pain, the fact that I stopped you…”

“That was the second time. You don’t remember, and I’m glad you were completely tossed too. You were more relaxed.” Nick paused. “You don’t remember the blood or you nearly screaming at the pain. I’m glad you don’t. It probably would’ve scared you off.”

Brian shook his head slowly. “No, there’s no way.”

“There’s usually blood, Brian. There was the first time with me, but I was so high I didn’t care. Honestly, being out of your mind is probably a good way for it to happen.” Brian just stood there shaking his head. Nick reached for him, but he turned away. Sighing, he said, “Look, I love you. I’ve always loved you. But if you don’t want anyone to find out, don’t be so fucking bold.” He grabbed Brian’s wrist and placed his hand on the bulge in his basketball shorts. “Now, I’ve got a problem that you caused and I can’t take care of it until tomorrow night.” Brian sighed and looked at the taller blonde man before him. “I don’t know what you had in mind, Bri, but it’s going to be nothing like what you envisioned.” Nick turned and exited the room leaving Brian there to wonder what Nick had in store. He also searched his mind for the night in question, but couldn’t remember anything after making out with Nick on the bed until he woke up the next morning. Could what Nick had said been true? Was Brian so inebriated that they had had sex and Brian couldn’t remember? He wasn’t sure at that moment and it sure sounded like Nick wasn’t too happy with the way Brian had handled his neediness. Part of him couldn’t wait for the next night, and another part was terrified of what it might bring.


End file.
